far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 399 - Peanut Butter Blobs
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 399 - Peanut Butter Blobs is the three hundred ninety-ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Labor Day and Episode 400 After going over Labor Day, Kurt again states that the fundraiser goal of $11,739 was passed and is now at $11,865. Labor Day marks the end of Summer, and as Kurt spends 98% of his time indoors September seems soon as he does not notice seasons changing. Kurt is still thinking of ideas for Episode 400 and in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 300 - Bedrock he went to Bedrock and in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 200 - The Final Sunset he went to the Nether for materials that went into the 1479940 Monument. Kurt will have to come up with an idea before Wednesday. Podcast Details Delayed A confluence of factors led to Kurt's promise of Podcast details in Lovely Planet - Weekly Livestream - August 28th, 2014 being missed and there will be no Podcast details today, and he still needs a logo. Kurt finds floating spires of stone and sleeps near it and takes a photo with Wolfie. Internet Outage Part of the reason is Kurt had an outage on Friday right after he mocked ISPs in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 398 - Stutters. Kurt tried to do some work like trying to find Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 334 - 1479940 Monument, and he realized the Internet is a utility like water. Kurt tried to make Reesee's Peanut Butter cups himself but they ended up as blobs as Vintage Beef called them. Kurt tried web chat with Comcast and the Comcast representative sent a signal to Kurt's modem and Kurt wonders why they stopped sending signals. Question: I'm curious Kurt, I wonder if you have some sort of contingency plan for the winter incase your power goes out for a couple of days? Kurt does not see that happening as it would have to be a major outage, and in the Midwest tornadoes would be more likely for outages. He does not have a contingency plan in place. Question: I was wondering what are your creative outlets? Do you do doodles, sing in the shower, write bad romance novels? What does Kurt do to get these creative urges satisfied? Kurt gets his creativity out doing Let's Plays, and they all involve creativity. Kurt uses to draw but does not anymore, but in school and college he would doodle. When he worked with web design, Kurt felt his creativity was stifled. Question: How do you organize your collaborative stuff like the Call of Duty multiplayer? MindCrack was asked this at PAX Prime, and there are schedules, but there is no exact schedule. Sometimes recordings do not start for a while after the scheduled dates, something that has plagued MindCrack Ultra Hardcore. There are some less mature members who drag down the recordings by messing around. Question: If you could have any job other than your current, what would it be? The clear answer if that Kurt would be an astronaut, but it will never happen as the ship has sailed for him being an astronaut. Kurt ends the last episode beginning with a '3' (well, unless the series reaches 3,000 episodes). Kurt is still confused by all the numbers and passage of time and ends Episode 399. Trivia * Kurt's Internet died for five hours right after recording. * The end slate links to Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 08 - Pavlov's Deathmatch, Lovely Planet - Weekly Livestream - August 28th, 2014, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 36 - Slow Cars are More Fun!.